


An Unexpected Fortune

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to prompt #19 "Fortune Cookie" of the Love Reflections March Madness WINGO
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	An Unexpected Fortune

Relena sighed contentedly as the first bite of Lo Mein noodles touched her tongue. Heero never tired of these simple moments. All week long; every day of every week of every month he watched as she set an example for people across the universe by playing a part. Of course, with Relena, the gentelity and refinement was as genuine as the love and devotion she dedicated to her job. Magazines, tabloids, gossip rags and talk shows all tried to find her flsws; tried to prove that her seeming perfection was, in fact, an act. None of the could. She worked too hard and gave too much too selflessly.

He once heard Duo ask her why she cared so much about the smaller details. Why she spent so much time perfecting every document and preparing every speech with such care. Relena turned to their braided friend, smiled and said confidently:

_ "This is my fight now. Do you really think I would go off to battle without the proper weapons?" _

That Relena was the Foreign Minister. That Relena was the same woman who stood before Dekim Barton and certain death and dared him to shoot her in defense of her beliefs. That woman was beautiful, strong, confident. That Relena could charm a room of Snakes if she chose. 

But that was the side the world got to see. In the privacy of her home, when the cameras were off and the paperwork was through, when it was only the two of them, Heero got to see the rest of her:

Hair unbound, barefoot, in her favorite pastel pink pajamas, she still held all of the refinement, poise and grace as always. Even as she gave her noodles a very unladylike slurp with her tempting lips she was still captivating. 

When she had found him on the beach so long ago, nothing could have prepared him for how much she would change him. He thought he would kill her but he never expected he would protect her. He thought he would die, but never expected to find himself living for her. She taught him how to live and, in doing so, became his life.

"Heero, you haven't touched your food." He looked at his girlfriend and the down to the containers of Chinese food. He picked up his chopsticks and, with a grin, swiped a piece of her Orange Chicken. 

"Heero!" She called out. "You have your own!" She was teasing him. They always ordered enough for two and always shared whatever they had. As he chewed the bite of food, he looked down to the fortune cookies and smiled.

"Here." He picked one up and tossed it to her. Now was as good a time as any.

"But we haven't finished eating yet." He shrugged and watched her expectantly.

"Fine!" She giggled. "But I'm stealing one of your teriyaki chicken sticks sticks for this!" Heero grinned as she began to open it. "Wait!"

"Hn?"

"Let's open them together." Heero thought about it a minute, then nodded. There would be no harm done. He picked up his. "On the count of three." She smiled and stared at him. His heart began to beat faster. 

"One." This was it. The moment of truth.

"Two." He felt his breath catch. 

"Three." He snapped his cookie as she snapped hers and waited what seemed a small eternity for her to read it. She stared down at tiny paper. Blinked once. Blinked again and he watched as her eyes glossed over with tears. She turned her gaze to him, and he knew her answer by the smile as a sob escaped her lips. 

"Heero… are you… do you really mean it?" Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. He opened it and her eyes went from his face, to the ring and back to him.

"Marry me." A tear slid down her cheek as she nodded, more sobs escaping as he placed the ring on her finger. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, he caressed her cheek and brushed a few stands of hair from her face before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Is that a yes?" He grinned. She laughed.

"Yes, Heero." He kissed her again, stronger this time and began to pushed her down gently onto the blanket below them. 

"Herro, what about your cookie?" She giggled. "You didn't read your fortune."

"I don't need to." He smirked down at her. "I'm looking at her." He claimed her lips again, left over Chinese food completely forgotten. 


End file.
